The Day when the Angels Fell
by LunarShadow 1906
Summary: Spirits have Angels who respond to their every command. They are protectors. Guardians. Weapons. However, what would occur if the Angel grew a personality, and a body? What if they grew discontent with their master's strength? What if, they fell?
1. The Beginning of the Fall

**Hey guys, this is Lunershadow. Even though I made this fic, this DOESN'T mean I'm abandoning my other fics. If I did abandon them, this account might as well not even exist. That's how much I appreciate you guys.**

 **Anyways, this fic came into being when I was walking home the other day, and I wanted to try it out. _S_ o, I did a little brainstorming, and made this little series! This isn't meant to be a long story with lots of chapters, the maximum I may pull out for this story might be only twenty, give or take.**

 **One warning. This story will have slightly darker elements to it, so beware.**

 **Anyways, I've talked enough, let's get a move on!**

 **Story: Action!**

 ** _Disclaimer (Honestly don't want to write this again...)-I don't own Date-a-live at all. Can I not make that more clear?_ **

* * *

**The Day the Angels Fell**

* * *

 _In the vast reaches of space, all was quiet._

 _Not a sound could be heard, not a sight could be seen._

 _It was purely pitch_ _ **black.**_

 _However, in the silence, a faint giggle could be heard._

 _Slowly, but ever so surely, the noise kept on growing louder and louder._

 _The light began to shine, as a pale-blue figure appeared in the void._

 _It raised its hand, and a small crystal came into existence._

 _Slowly, the crystal started to flash slowly, each action bringing a wave of_ _ ***unknown***_ _into being._

 _Again, and again, it kept on enduring, the blue figure seemingly encouraging it to continue._

 _Finally, after a while, it stopped, seemingly dimming it's light…_

 _The figure then rested its hand on the crystal, its aura enveloping the dimmed gem._

 _Then, in an instant, the crystal let loose a final massive burst of_ _ ***unknown***_ _, forming a noticeable ripple in space._

 _Within a few seconds, the ripple started to bend space, a small tear forming in the dark space of nothingness._

 _And in another passing moment, the ripple disappeared through the rift, the hole in the universe sealing itself back up, leaving no trace that it was recently opened._

 _The figure gave a look at the crystal, which gave a soft flicker of light._

 _As the darkness started to close in, the figure wrapped its body around the dimming gem, its aura seemingly revitalizing the gem's weak light._

 _And just before the darkness embraced the two once more, the crystal gave off a final pulse into the void._

" _Open their hearts, my children…. awaken…. their spirits…"_

 _Then, the darkness closed._

 _And silence ruled once more._

* * *

Shido Itsuka gave a rather loud sigh.

It wasn't that anything was wrong on that day. In fact, today had been pretty much like any other day for the past few months.

The sky was shining, the birds were chirping, and Kotori had given him her "special" wake-up... which involved a lot of jumping.

From a cabinet.

And landing on him.

Even now, Shido could still feel the infamous "Imouto Kick" on his abdomen, just by thinking of it...

However, this wasn't the problem at all. To be more exact, the problem lied on the scene in front of him. The inevitable event which occurred every day in school, during lunchtime.

Tohka and Origami were having another one of their glaring contests, each girl trying to make the other back down. In all honesty, he had no idea what caused these quarrels to occur. He liked both of the girls sure, so they really had no reason to fight over him...

Shido gave a momentary glance at Tohka.

It had been one year ever since he had made his first contact with her, and many things in his life had changed ever since her arrival. More spirits had arrived ever since, and Shido was able to help them acclimate to the world. Even if they did cause a few patches of trouble every once in a while, Shido honestly appreciated their presence in his life. With them, he was able to do things which other people could only dream of, and actually make a difference in the world. With them, he could actually save people. While he did regret doing this at first, a small part of him was thankful that these people came into his life.

"Shido!" Tohka's voice interrupted him from his previous stupor, his vision being covered with Tohka's full face, her purple eyes looking at him peculiarly in concern.

"Gah!" Shido jumped back from his seat, before his chair tipped on its back, allowing him a fast one-way trip to the tiled floor. "Ow!"

"Ah! Shido, are you alright?!" Tohka leaned in forward to give him her hand, before another hand grabbed his right hand faster than she could. Origami gave a small victorious smile at her rival, before Tohka grabbed his left hand, giving her a glare. And then, somehow, each girl managed to pull him upright, while either one grasping on each of his arms.

"Ah, Yatogami- _san_. I believe that you didn't need to help Shido. I had the situation perfectly under control." Origami said in her stoic tone, the slightest hint of irritation barely even noticeable. Tohka hugged Shido's right arm harder, unknowingly pressing it between her cleavage as she did so.

"Actually Tobiichi- _san,_ your help was unneeded; I would have been able to help Shido myself. We both know that you didn't actually have to help..."

Both girls glared at each other, and Shido swore that he could see sparks flying from their glares. Sensing that the situation was about to rapidly go out of control, Shido tried to intervene.

"N-now girls, you don't have to fi-"

"Please be quiet Shido!"/"Not right now Itsuka-kun!" both girls exclaimed, before giving each other glares.

"E-er..." Shido's mind quickly raced through options to keep the peace between the two. Right before the fight could escalate however-

 ** _"This is not a drill. A spacequake has been detected. I repeat, a spacequake has been detected. The fore shock has been observed. All students and teachers, please evacuate to the spacequake shelters. I repeat, all students and teachers please evacuate to the spacequake shelters..."_**

"Wha-!" Shido snapped to his senses as he jumped out of his chair, the other students quickly making their way out of the classroom.

"Shido!" Tohka called out. Noticing her, Shido slowly made his way through the panicked crowd to the spirit.

"Tohka! Thank goodness..." his phone rang suddenly, and Shido immediately answered.

"Idiot brother! Hurry up to the ship! You need to see this!" Kotori's slightly panicked voice made Shido pause in confusion. When did Kotori ever panic in her captain persona?

Before he could even register, Shido's vision started to whiten out, as the school faded away...

* * *

On the Fraxinus, the entire crew was in pandemonium. No one knew what to do in this situation, it was too far out of their league! The spacequake readings were still kept onscreen, and Kotori looked at them in shocked awe.

"Commander?" Kyouhei looked at the readings in shock. "What...should we do?"

Kotori was keeping the calm expression on her face, but inside, she was truly scared. Nothing like this ever happened...

"Kotori!" Shido's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked at her brother. Shido's expression looked confused. "What's going on? Why is everyone panicking? What's..." Kotori raised her finger to silence him, and then proceeded to talk.

"Shido...you might need everyone's help for this. This isn't an ordinary spacequake. Rather..." she gave a small pause, before continuing. "Right now, the readings from the realizers aren't lying. We're not experiencing just one spacequake..." She took a deep breath, before releasing it.

"We're dealing with **eleven**."

Shido couldn't help put open his mouth slightly, before closing it and opening it again. Eleven spacequakes?! All at once?! How...?

"Commander, the spacequakes are all fluctuating!" Kyouhei yelled from his view of the screen.

"Prepare the Protect Realizers! Full power!" The crew frantically responded to the orders, and Kotori gave another look at the spacequakes from the screen. In an instant, 3 of the spacequakes started to expand, before exploding outwards.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Shido held onto Tohka as tightly as he could, before bracing himself on the bridge. Then, the wave hit.

And he felt nothing.

* * *

 ** _Seeking...seeking...match made._**

 ** _Searching...physical body found._**

 ** _Personality: Loaded_**

 ** _Body: Loaded_**

 ** _Spirit compatibility- 100%_**

 ** _Running...error._**

 ** _Gender not compatible..._**

 ** _Scrapping..._**

 ** _Body reformed._**

 ** _Personality reformed._**

 ** _Angel: Accessing..._**

 ** _Complete._**

 ** _Construction of Angel: Sandalphon... Complete._**

 ** _Loading..._**

 ** _Finished._**

* * *

"Ah...how peculiar..." a darkened figure said to no one, looking at it's hand.

"Now I've been given...an actual form..." the figure laughed to himself.

"Well then...let's find my master..." And with a wave of his hand, a peculiar great-sword formed in his hand.

 **"Shall we begin?"**

* * *

 **If you don't know who this is, then I'm disappointed. But...then again, they never really portrayed this character in Date-a-Live...**

 **A hint, if you will:**

 **"What is Tohka's sword's name?"**

 **Remember to review!**


	2. A Spirit? Or is it?

**I'm back!  
**

 **And utterly disappointed. Unfortunately, Baka-Tsuki deleted Date-A-Live from their servers, and now my source of info for this story is gone.**

 **I may have to cancel this story entirely...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...not.**

 **Don't worry guys, I still remember most of the events which occurred in the main storyline, and whoever said I would be sticking to plot?**

 **After all, so many things can happen, once you include Angels into the equation...**

 **Be sure to read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: *Ahem* I don't own Date-a-Live or any of it's works. I only own my aspect of the Angels, which have not been made into actual people yet in the main story.**

* * *

 _"Well, well...this is quite...unexpected."_ a smooth male voice called out from the darkness.

 _"I honestly didn't think that you would have been the one to hold my master's favor...and even have the ability to wield my power. Truly, you are a rather remarkable person..."_

Silence...

" _Of course, I'm still skeptical about trusting you. Unfortunate as it is, I do still remember the time when you wielded my blade so carelessly. Or, my master's blade... Ah... It's really confusing to have a separate personality..."_ The voice gave a sheepish laugh, before a dim light started to glow.

 _"Well...looks like my time is up! Don't worry, we'll see each other again; I KNOW we will. After all, if you want my master to be able to wield me at my full strength once more... you'll need to defeat me, you know?"_ the voice gave a chuckle at that.

The light started to get stronger...

 _"Well, see you soon, Mr. Itsuka..._

 _...until we meet again..."_

With that, the world exploded back into white...

* * *

 **The Day the Angels Fell**

* * *

"Shido!/Big brother!" A large weight settled on his chest Shido gave a groan, before slowly opening his eyes. Instantly, he was greeted with the sight of Tohka's face, which was a bit...too close for comfort.

"Shido! Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Tohka started to shake him rapidly back and forth, the tone of her voice clearly panicked. "Can you remember who I am?! Do you remember who I am?! Shido, please answer!"

"Yatogami-san, please stop shaking him. You might make his injury worse!" Kotori said in an exasperated tone, a hint of worry barely even noticeable.

Tohka gave a gasp, and promptly let go of him, his body and head landing back on the floor, hard. He gave a groan of protest, as he unconsciously put a hand on his head to stop the aching. Tohka noticed this, and promptly gave him a hug.

"Shidooo! I'm so sorry!" Tohka tightly hugged his head to her chest, her rather large assets completely burying his face, not knowing that he was...suffocating.

"Mmmf!" Shido could only see darkness as his nose and mouth were covered by two fleshy mounds, completely blocking his air circulation. Slowly, he felt his consciousness fading, his sense of feeling slowly fading away...

 _"Ah, I guess this is how it all ends..."_

Kotori saved him from his predicament.

"Yatogami-san, please let go of my brother. We have bigger problems to attend to." Kotori said with an aura of finality. Tohka reluctantly let Shido go, allowing him to gasp for precious oxygen. He waved Tohka off when she tried to help him again, and made sure to give her a reassured smile, before getting back up on his feet.

"What...exactly happened?" Kotori gestured to the outside window, and as he looked out, his mouth dropped open. "Wha-?"

Kotori walked to his side and gazed out the window, her stern expression not changing the slightest amount.

"Surprised? Honestly, I don't blame you, I was surprised as well. You would expect more from eleven simultaneous spacequakes, but this is... not what you would expect."

Tohka joined the siblings, and couldn't help but gasp herself.

Spacequakes were not just any ordinary phenomenon which would create small amounts of damage to the surrounding area. In fact, most spacequakes practically obliterated any form of matter they came into contact with, leaving nothing but a smooth crater and mass destruction surrounding it. One spacequake could obliterate a block from Tengu City. Eleven would be able to remove a large chunk from the city, actually changing the very landscape, forcing the remodeling of a new map for the city.

This was obviously not the case, in this situation.

What should have been inflicted with massive amounts of damage barely looked even scratched. The buildings were not knocked over, power lines were still in place, and the trees had not been uprooted. The only signs of damage had been any loose items on the street, but even so, that was it.

It was as if the city had never even been touched.

"How is this possible?" Shido looked at Kotori with prue confusion in his eyes. "Usually, we see more damage than this; what happened?"

"I'm... not too sure myself. In all of my years of being a Spirit, I never encountered a spacequake which left barely any damage in it's wake. To be perfectly honest, this spacequake...probably shouldn't even be classified as a spacequake. It's more like a fake imitation of the real thing." Kotori gazed hard at the view, before addressing Tohka.

"Yatogami-san...can you feel that?" Tohka looked at Kotori in confusion, before Kotori decided to continue on. "I'm meaning, can you feel a sort of... "empty" feeling right now? Like, you've forgotten something, but you don't know what?"

Slowly, Tohka nodded, as she then started to look at her hands.

Shido looked at her in confusion.

"Tohka, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Tohka slowly turned her face towards Shido, her expression on borderline panic.

"Shido...I-...I can't feel Sandalphon..." she whispered.

Shido looked shocked, before giving her a inquiring look.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, his tone layered in worry and concern.

"It's exactly as she said, Big Brother..." Kotori responded from behind him. He gave her a questioning look. "I can't feel Camael either...at least, not too well..."

"But, how is this possible?! They're your Angels! No one can access them but yourselves!" Kotori gave him a wry smile at this.

"Oh really? Says the person who can wield Angels himself?" He blinked, before giving an awkward chuckle.

"Ah, well...er..." Kotori waved him off, seemingly not bothered by him.

"Relax. I'm not accusing you of anything. If you were even responsible for this, we would know." She gave a small scowl to no one in particular. "If anything, I can still feel Camael. However, the connection seems to be a little...suppressed? Dampened? I don't know how to describe this, but I can feel Camael. It's just that, it feels like it's out of reach somehow..."

Kyouhei then suddenly gave a shout.

"Commander!" Kotori nodded for him to continue. "It's...nothing we've ever seen! I can't...it's just..."

"What is is Vice Commander Kyouhei?" Kotori said in her leader tone.

He gulped, before paying full attention to Tohka, who straightened up at the attention.

"Miss Yatogami, do you have any, er, siblings?" Tohka gave a thoughtful expression, before shaking her head.

"No...?" Kyouhei gave a sigh, before gesturing towards an operator.

"A few minutes after the spacequake, we made a wide-range scan to look for any potential Spirits which may or may have not appeared after the incident, before we found a signal. The most peculiar thing however, is that when we got visual footage of the Spirit in question, we found something...strange about it."

The two Spirits and one human took a look at the video, before widening their eyes.

* * *

 _It was a lone street, with a couple of homes on either side, signifying the area as a neighborhood._

 _Then, several AST members flew past the camera, guns blazing at some unknown target away from the camera's view._

 _They landed, and started to edge closer to the left of the screen, where faint flashes of explosions could be seen on the ground._

 _That was when, the target attacked._

 _A large energy wave engulfed 4 AST soldiers, sending them flying away from their allies, and sending a large explosion of dust in the air, making the camera lose some of it's visibility._

 _The three remaining members attacked with renewed vigor, when a purple blur suddenly appeared on the left of the screen._

 _In a flash of movement, two ASTs were launched to the side into a house, their personal territories shattering in one blow. The final soldier drew out an energy blade, her personal territory activating to counter the purple blur's attack._

 _It was over in an instant._

 _The first strike cracked her territory._

 _The second shattered it completely._

 _The third knocked away her energy blade._

 _And the fourth knocked her out._

 _All in one instant._

 _The image then started to clear up, with the dust now settling._

 _And the figure was now clearly visible._

* * *

 _"_ What?!" Shido looked at the figure in shock, as his eyes scanned the figure's regalia.

Kotori's Chupa Chup had fallen out of her mouth, as she tried to register what was going on.

Tohka could only look in shock.

It was dressed in a flamboyant set of armor, and had long hair dressed in a ponytail reaching the figure's back. Underneath the armor, the ends of an overcoat could be seen hanging behind the figure's legs, giving it the look of a royal. But that wasn't the surprising bit.

It's purple armor design looked suspiciously like Tohka's Astral Dress, and even the overcoat had the same design! With the rapidly fading dust cloud, Shido could see the purple ribbon which tied the Spirit's violet hair, with practically the exact same design as Tohka's. Then, his eyes fell on the weapon that the Spirit was using.

The familiar greatsword Shido had the honor of using rested in the Spirit's hand.

A weapon which was Tohka's, and one of the most powerful Angels in Shido's opinion.

A weapon which was currently in the hands of a complete stranger, who looked too much like Tohka.

Sandalphon.

Shido rubbed his head for the small headache beginning to grow.

 _"Just what in the world is going on?!"_

* * *

Sandalphon sighed to himself. Honestly, these "AST" grunts were starting to get annoying.

None of them could barely stand in his power, even when he tried to limit himself to not kill the humans. It wasn't that he couldn't, he would if he needed to. It was just that, his master wouldn't appreciate that at all, and he really didn't want that.

The violet haired teen looked at the next wave of AST soldiers coming into his position with a bored expression, before hefting the blade named after him on his shoulder.

Ah well, it looked as if he would have to resort to nonlethal strikes again, and use his beloved blade not as a blade, but a club. How fun.

As he prepared himself for the upcoming fight, he softly grumbled to himself.

"Zadkiel, you owe me for this...I'm not some damn decoy you can use at will..."

Well, it _was_ nice to see that the little girl had reunited with her Angel.

Not that he would mention that out loud of course.

Bringing the greatsword in front of him, he shouted at his enemies.

"Kneel! For you stand in front of the blade of the Empress!

With deadly edge, I shall make you bleed,

With mighty strength, I shall make you all submit!

I AM **SANDALPHON**! PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

* * *

 _"Ne ne! Can you recognize me?"  
_

 _"...?"_

 _"Aww! Don't be like that Yoshino! I'm pretty sure you know who I am!_

 _...Don't you?"_

 _"Yoshino doesn't know who you are! In fact, you look pretty shady for a guy in a bunny jacket!"_

 _"Ehhhhh?! Yoshinon, don't be like that! Of course she knows me! Well...I guess it WOULD be pretty shady if some random guy came up to you to say hi out of the blue... ah well, I guess I'll have to prove myself..._

 _"...!"_

 _"Yoshino? D-do you see what I'm seeing? It c-can't be..."_

 _"Ne ne? Now do you recognize me?"_

 _"...ah...yes...I do know you..."_

 _"Sorry I took so long to get back Yoshino! It's been...difficult."_

 _"Hmmm...Welcome back...Zadkiel..."_

 _"Hah...I'm back, master."_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Broken Blade  
**

* * *

 **And with that, that's a wrap!  
**

 **Favorite and Review! Those two things are my fuel!**

 **Also, I'm holding a contest for you readers out there! Anyone who sends a well described PM for a character's appearance will be able to have their design as the official image for the Angels.**

 **Available Angels are currently as follows:**

 _Zafkiel_

 _Raphael_

 _Gabriel_

 _Haniel_

 **Please send you're ideas! It would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Toodles!**


	3. The Broken Blade

**I've found a new source of Date-a-Live light novels, mainly in the form of pdfs I found on the internet. This way, the story can still be continued!**

 **Anyways, despite my rambling, I've decided to try to increase my word count, but no promises that it might actually happen. Any advice for grammar or story corrections will be accepted, as long as it is within my power to do so.**

 **Also, I received NO PMs at all for character designs, so if you want to submit an idea for an Angel's garb, then don't be afraid: give me you're ideas!**

 **Off to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Date-a-Live, and never will. If I did, then random references to other anime will be used as often as possible, and male Spirits would exist.**

* * *

 **Fraxinus, Command**

"What...why...?" Tohka couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, too shocked to even form a coherent response to what she was seeing.

The video was still frozen on it's final frame, the image of the strange Spirit still burning itself into her eyes. She still couldn't believe it. How was it possible for a complete stranger to look like her, have a similar Astral Dress, and wield Sandalphon with not problems at all?

Her mind raced at this influx of questions which kept on peppering her brain, with her not even being able to answer them.

Shido looked at her with worry in his eyes, clearly not knowing what to do for her in this situation. He gave another look at the video with the strange Spirit, its armor and greatsword seemingly mocking his current situation, before steeling his resolve.

"Kotori," His sister perked at his voice, and turned to look at his determined expression. SHe gave a momentary blink, before refocusing on her brother. "We need to get to that Spirit. Obviously, this Spirit has something to do with Tohka's powers, and probably might be the culprit behind the Spacequakes which occurred earlier."

Kotori gave him an uneasy look, obviously not in favor in letting him go.

"Big Brother...you know that the AST are sweeping the entire area, right? In addition to that, we barely have any knowledge about this Spirit! For all we know, you could be walking right into a trap! Please Shido, don't..."

Shido faltered at Kotori using his actual name, but then steeled his resolve.

"I'm sorry Kotori, but I have to do this. I'll deal with the repercussions if they come. Even if Tohka no longer has access to her powers-"

"Actually Shido, I still have them." Shido turned to Tohka, who had been silent the entire time, and gave her a questioning look. Tohka looked at him with her face slightly in relief. "Even though my connection to Sandalphon is currently weakened, I still can utilize my Spirit powers. Though they may be weakened, my mana storage wasn't reduced, so I'm still strong!"

Tohka gave a determined look, before puffing her chest out.

"I will protect you Shido, so don't worry!"

Shido smiled at this. Seeing Tohka like this made him feel better, and more determined in his upcoming task. He turned back to Kotori, his decision final.

Kotori sighed, before giving him a small smile. "Well, I'm not going to be convincing you anytime soon, so I'll have to let you go." Kotori then gave him a stern expression. ""But make no mistake, if I see you getting into any trouble, I'm teleporting you back to the Fraxinus, alright?"

Shido gave her a thankful look, before turning back towards Tohka. Said girl simply gave him a smile, before reaching out and taking his hand into her own. She blushed slightly, and Shido could feel his cheeks slightly heating up as well...

"W-well. Let's go then!" He declared to himself. As he walked off to the teleporting room, Kotori called out to him.

"Big Brother! Come back safe!" He gave her a grin.

"Mmh!"

And with that, they disappeared behind the sliding doors.

Kotori slumped back onto her commanding seat, before looking back at the video of the strange Spirit.

 _"Please be safe...Shido..._ "

* * *

 **Tengu City, Battleground**

"ROOAAAAHH!" Sandalphon gave a battlecry as he blew away another 3 AST soldiers away, his garb showing signs of wear. He panted a bit, before regaining his bearings, stabbing his sword into the ground to erect a barrier.

With the impact of each missile on his shield, the sword seemed to crack a little more, the once beautiful greatsword covered in scratches and cracks at this point in time. After the barrage stopped, Sandalphon brought up his sword in a horizontal slash, an energy wave shooting from his blade. The offending AST were flung from the resulting explosion, only to be assisted by even more reinforcements.

With a curse, the teen jumped back, before running away from his oppressors. After taking a few zigzagging turns, the boy took a stop in front of a stone wall, before slumping down into a sitting position, the handle of his sword resting on his shoulder. He took a few gulps of air, before muttering to himself.

"Shit...haah...they don't stop coming! If this keeps up for any longer... I don't think I'll be able to make it..." He then took a look at his sword, the cracks and chips on the blade reminding him of the grim truth of his predicament.

"Damn it...I've taken too much damage..." As an Angel, Sandalphon could easily figure out how much damage he could take, by simply looking at the weapon named after him. And the damage done was immense. Currently, his armor was scratched up and thoroughly battered from all of the rifle shots, sword strikes, and missiles that he wasn't able to dodge, and the entire section of armor on his left arms was in tatters, barely hanging by a few straps. In addition, his dark purple pants were now slightly frayed, and his trench coat had been thoroughly blasted, the ends now barely reaching his thighs. This didn't compare to the actual damage that had been done to his body. Sandalphon had been running and fighting for almost 5 hours now, and was bruised and cut in some places, some of the cuts still bleeding.

In a nutshell, he was a sorry mess compared to his earlier state.

Sandalphon gave a sigh, while shifting his position to get more comfortable.

"That damn rabbit better make up to this...if I manage to get out of this alive..."

Seriously, what was with all of these AST? He had explicitly stated that he was an Angel, and while male Spirits did exist, the probability of them were rare. But, then again, it HAD been quite some time ever since a Male Spirit DID appear, so...

"Agh! I hate my luck!" The Angel tried to stand up, but slipped and fell back on his bottom, cursing all the while. Then right as he stabbed his blade into the ground...

...the sword broke.

For a few moments, Sandalphon couldn't stop looking at the blade fragments, before he coughed out a glob of blood. He grit his teeth, before slowly raising up his left hand with the hilt and what remained of the sword. The ground then started to shake, before a single large crack emerged from the pavement. The shaking continued, until a tall ancient-looking throne erupted from the crack. It slowly turned itself towards the Angel, before floating towards him. Once it got close enough, Sandalphon took a firm grip on one of it's armrests, before pulling himself to his feet.

Each step brought about another wave of pain to his body, but he managed to climb his way back to the top of the throne, before placing the remains of the blade back into the scabbard built into the back of the throne. He gave himself a small pained grin, before rolling off the throne, not into the seat, but to the pavement. Sandalphon gave a grunt, before regaining his footing. His vision started to slowly gain dark spots, and his left arm seemed to not be functioning. Then, almost as if in a trance, he whispered to himself.

"The only one...who may sit in that chair...is the empress herself...The blade...simply guards the throne..."

As his vision began to darken even more, two figures could be seen running towards his location, one of them being a blue haired boy, while the other was...!

He mentally cursed his bad luck again.

" _Dammit...I didn't want to see you again...not now...it's too soon..."_ He gave a glance at the boy, his expression turning a bit sour.

 _"And you..."_

Sandalphon started to sway forwards, his body now completely shutting down with all of the collected damage he took.

The last thing he saw that the rushing pavement.

And then, he felt no more.

* * *

 **In and abandoned playground...  
**

All is silent in an abandoned playground.

There is no noise, other than the flowing wind whistling in the air.

The seesaw is slowly moving up and down, empty of occupants.

And then, a lone figure walks, his vibrant red hair clashing with the greens of his surroundings.

He stared at the sky for a little while, before giving a grin.

"I'll be seeing you soon...Kotori. Get stronger while you still can! Or else...this weapon WILL be the Master..." He gave a small childish giggle, before he slowly stopped.

Then, with a new skip to his step, Camael went off on his merry way.

And all was silent once more.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Blade's Rejection  
**

* * *

 **With that, chapter three is finished!**

 **Be sure to review and PM! I'm still waiting for character designs!**

 **Until then...Farewell...**


	4. The Blade's Rejection

**Get ready, cuz it's another chapter!**

 **I'll be blunt, my grammar does suck in some of the areas in my previous chapters, and one of my greatest weaknesses in writing is story length. If any of you know ANYONE who can assist me with my story, then please, leave a review or PM. If any of you CAN assist me with this story, then the help will be greatly appreciated! I really need a Beta!  
**

 **Also, thanks to the efforts of Prototurtle, I finally have good builds for the Angels appearing in the future! Thanks a lot for your help!  
**

 **Just a forewarning: not all of this is going to be sticking with canon in the future. The Addition of humanoid Angels in this story will be changing many of the events in the story, especially the characters themselves. Don't worry, most of the characters we know and love won't change as much, but given enough time, it might be happening... who knows?**

 **So without further ado, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Date-a-live. If I did, then I would make Shido look like Jojo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, and give him a unique Stand, which looks like Shiori.  
**

 **What can I say? Jojo for the win.**

* * *

 **Fraxinus, Medbay  
**

"It's extraordinary." Reine said, as she worked on the scanner's results. Her sleep deprived eyes seemed to flit from side to side, as she mentally stored every bit of information she could get from the sentences which kept on appearing on the screen. " I don't know how to describe it. He has the external and internal body structure of a regular human being, but his spiritual levels are quite... unique."

She gave a look at both Shido and Tohka, both who were sitting patiently across the patient's bed. Or, trying to be patient, at least.

Tohka was steadily looking at the strange boy with a small glare, but her attempt to scowl looked quite ridiculous, with her jutting her lips out in a rather "cute" fashion. She kept on wringing her hands back and forth, seemingly not giving a care about the uncomfortable individual sitting next to her.

Meanwhile, Shido was trying to make himself a bit more comfortable, while also trying his best to hide his own uneasiness, Tohka's attitude affecting the general atmosphere of the entire medical facility itself. Occasionally, he would try to prod Tohka to shift her eyes from the strange boy, but would always pull his hand back, whenever Tohka gave so much as a little twitch of her brow.

He turned his thought of attention to the comatose boy, who looked so much like Tohka herself, while musing in his own thoughts.

When he and Tohka had went down to the area the strange Spirit had been, Tohka somehow managed to summon both her Astral Skirt and sword without much difficulty.

Shido couldn't help but smile at that. Tohka's overjoyed expression to still have her powers was nice to see, even if they were both in a battlefield. Who couldn't do the same? Tohka just had that type of infectious feeling around people.

With the help of Tohka's powers, they had managed to defend themselves against the AST's forces, and not seriously injure any of them.

It was only after they crossed the street, they met him...

* * *

 **Flashback: Tengu City, Residential Area  
**

 _Tohka and Shido turned another corner, just in time to avoid being spotted by flying by AST soldiers. Shido slumped over and panted, while taking a look at how Tohka was feeling._

 _Said girl didn't even break a sweat, even while carrying around that heavy sword and armor. Actually, Tohka still seemed like she could run a marathon in that outfit, without even needing to rest afterwords!  
_

 _Shido simply sighed. It seemed that Fate would only surround him with amazingly strong women..._

 _Tohka scanned the area for more AST forces, but stopped her search, upon noticing a strange familiar figure leaning on...a throne!_

 _"Shido!" He turned his eyes towards Tohka, and then the direction she was looking at, before widening his eyes. Tohka made a dash for the figure, who was really looking in a rather sorry shape, compared to his previous state the last time they had seen him._

 _"Tohka! Wait up!" Shido forced his tired legs to chase after the violet Spirit, his attention now fully focused on the other wounded Spirit.  
_

 _Said Spirit managed to take a look at them with vibrant purple eyes, and seemingly muttered something under it's breath, too faint to discern. For a moment, it seemed as if the Spirit was going to straighten it's current position, only to start to fall forward. Shido gave an obvious wince at the sound of the Spirit's face crashing into the floor, before moving closer, till he was close enough to the Spirit to turn her over._

 _He gave a momentary wince at the spirit's wounds; weren't Astral Dresses meant to provide at least some degree of protection to a Spirit?_

 _The figure's long purple hair was practically the same shade as Tohka's own, and when Shido propped him up, he could see that the spirit's face had some of Tohka's characteristics, but with a more masculine look._

 _Wait...what?_

 _Now that he had an actual close up look at the Spirit...he could discern that this was DEFINITELY not a girl. The body structure was too broad, and no matter how one could look at the Spirit's face, the delicate features had a sense of masculinity which could not be hidden. This was definitely a male._

 _Then, Shido blanched._

 _Oh no...that didn't mean he would have to kiss-!_

 _He gave a groan at what this situation now implicated, a rather improper image leaping into his mind, before shrugging off his upcoming dread. Better worry about this another time..._

 _Meanwhile, while Shido was checking the Spirit's vitals, Tohka had moved closer the the still hovering throne, her face in a relieved smile._

 _Then, her smile froze. Slowly, a frown appeared on her face, and she then made an attempt to touch her throne. Immediately, the throne sent out a large wave of force, launching Tohka back a few paces. The Spirit seemed confused at first as she got up, but her confusion turned to a slight panic. She once again reached out to her throne...only to be rejected once more. She wordlessly got back up, and stared at the throne, obviously trying to keep her composure.._

 _"...Sandalphon...why won't you accept me?! I'm here! The Spirit you must defend! Why do you reject me?!" she angrily yelled at the throne._

 _Said throne merely didn't do anything, only silently float in the air, as if it was waiting for Tohka's next move._

 _Tohka then quickly raised her sword overhead, her eyes burning with an emotion which was very un-Tohka-like: steely anger. The grip on her sword tightened, and her expression kept it's angry look._

 _"If you don't accept me...I'll have to make you submit with pure force!"_

 _With a yell of anger, the Princess brought her blade down on her throne..._

* * *

 _"Tch. I knew it. You did become weaker. All because of **him**..."_

* * *

 _... only for the holy blade to shatter on impact.  
_

 _Tohka could only blink at this, her expression unreadable. Wordlessly, she backed away, while dropping the remains of her blade, the fragments transforming back into mana. The throne stayed hovering in the air for a few more seconds longer, before it shimmered into nothing, it's form breaking apart into mana once more._

 _Shido could only look at his friend's expression with a look of apologetic sorrow, he being unable to bear looking at her despairing face. He walked over to her, and gave her shoulder a squeeze, before walking over and silently propping the other purple spirit up onto his shoulder. After a few silent seconds, Shido contacted Kotori on his earpiece.  
_

 _"We've finished it Kotori. We have the Spirit. Please teleport us back."_

 _Kotori was silent for a few moments, before responding._

 _"Are...you okay, Big Brother? How is Tohka?" she asked tentatively.  
_

 _Shido could only shake his head._

 _"I'm fine. Tohka on the other hand..." he trailed off, unsure of what else to say._

 _Shido heard Kotori give a sigh, before she said something indiscernible to another person._

 _And then, in a few more seconds of silence, the trio disappeared in a flash of white._

* * *

 _"_ Shin? Are you alright? Oi, you're still awake, aren't you?"

Shido blinked as Reine's voice interrupted him from his stupor, before realizing that both Tohka and Reine were staring at him, the former a little concerned as she exchanged glances between him and the-

Oh. He had nearly forgotten about him.

"Reine-san, how is he? The Spirit, I mean." Shido looked at the teen in question with concern. "Those wounds were pretty serious, was he able to recover?"

Reine looked a Shido questioningly, before shrugging, and turning her head back to her computer.

"If you want to know how the "Prince" is doing, I was about to get to that." She tapped on a few keys in successive order, before bringing up a picture of the teenager's vitals. "To be honest, I believed that the boy wouldn't make it for the first few hours, ever since we brought him to the Fraxinus. However, much to my surprise, actually everyone's surprise, his wounds started to heal at a rapid pace, after Tohka changed back from her Spirit form. This led to me creating an hypothesis about this boy."

Shido raised an eyebrow at this.

"What is it?"

Reine gave a stifled yawn, before continuing.

"Tell me Shido, when you sealed Tohka's mana away, how did it feel to you?"

Shido looked at Reine with a bit of confusion.

"Warm and mellow...but what's your point? I don't see why this has anything to do with the Spirit boy-" he trailed off, after noticing that Tohka, who had been quiet all this time, now stood up.

"Shido...I probably should have mentioned this earlier... but when I got near this...person...I could feel something. Almost like the feeling when I eat soy bread!" Shido gave a sweat-drop at Tohka's crude comparison, before returning himself to Tohka. "I felt...warm. Happy. Protected. It's like when I'm with you!"

Shido nodded at this.

"So, could this be some family member you forgot in the past, Tohka?" Shido asked questioningly.

Tohka shook her head.

"No, I may not be able to remember my past, but I can promise you Shido: this person isn't family. It's...I can't describe it...like a...like a-"

* * *

"... _missing puzzle piece? Hmn?"_

* * *

"...it's like a missing piece from a puzzle! I feel like he's a part of me, as strange as it sounds...but I don't know why..."

Reine decided to interrupt at this moment in time.

"As I was saying Shin, this feeling which you had, Tohka's and the Commander's insecure links to their Angels, and this Spirit?" Shido gave a nod, slowly piecing down each clue together.

He gave a gasp. Wait, could it be?

"I think it all fits together. Somehow, all of these factor into the reason for this Spirit's arrival. Somehow this Spirit-"

* * *

"Actually, if you don't mind, the proper term to describe me would be ** Angel.**" a regal voice broke through the quiet room.

* * *

"-is not actually a Spirit at all-!" Reine quickly turned around, just in time to see the occupant of the bed...

... ** _getting up._**

Shido gaped at the self-proclaimed Angel, his mind halting to a complete stop. Tohka was looking at the occupant of the bed with hope in her eyes, her mouth slowly moving up and down in pure shock.

She then made the first move in addressing her Angel.

"A-are you really, S-San...?"

The Angel's expression turned into that of a small smile, before he gave his best attempt of a bow, despite his current state of dress.

"I am indeed Sandalphon, my Princess. The Sword and the Throne of the Empress..."

Tohka gave a beaming smile, and Shido could feel a bit of relief at this situation...

"...only, that is what I would have said, if I still had an Empress to serve."

...before the situation turned even worse.

Tohka's expression fell in almost an instant, with Shido being a little confused at the Angel's reply. Then, his temper rose, the stress of having to find Sandalphon and other past problems becoming too much to bottle in.

What did he say? Did he really just say that?!

"Why do you say that?!" Sandalphon turned his head to Shido, his once warm smile replaced with an icy cold expression. Shido unconsciously shivered, but still held on. "Tohka needs you! You're her guardian! How could you just blatantly make that heartless claim?!"

Shido kept on glaring at the Angel, while Sandalphon met him with his own cold glare. Then, the Angel sighed, before messing around a lock of his purple hair. Sandalphon then looked at first Shido and then Tohka with a weary look on his face. Tohka, whose shock from the rejection of her by her Angel was still fresh in her mind, couldn't stop looking at Sandalphon with tears at the corner of her eyes. Her Angel looked at her with an unreadable expression, before he spoke.

"Yes, I am her guardian, aren't I? Unfortunately, Itsuka Shido, you're looking at this from the wrong side of things. You see, I have been observing what you have done to my Princess." The Angel glared at Shido, who had realized which subject the Angel was digging into. "You stole her powers, making the once strong ruler who I looked up to turn into nothing more than a weak individual, no longer pursuing strength. So yes, I am the guardian of the throne. However, when my ruler gave the throne to you, I could no longer respect her."

Tohka's tears started to fall down, but she forced herself to listen to her Angel, regardless.

Sandalphon, either noticing it or not noticing it, didn't take any heed of her feelings.

"At the moment when she wouldn't take back her crown, I was...awakened. I was actually given a chance to express how much I feel about this relationship! And hear me well, Itsuka Shido, YOU are the main problem in the growth of my master." Sandalphon got off the bed, before standing up straight, his frame towering a few inches more than Shido, the purple eyes looking with disgust. "I may be cruel, and I may be unfair, but remember this: I care about my own master's growth, not for her discarding her will to get stronger for something as pitiful as **love.** "

"So, you have two options right now, if you want to convince me, Yatogami Tohka..." Tohka visibly flinched at her full name being spoken, with Shido looking rather tense.

Sandalphon's words seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Either prove to me that your ideals are greater than mine in combat...or..." He manifested his greatsword in front of Tohka, with everyone in the room tensing up. Tohka couldn't stop herself from listening to the next choice...

"...kill Itsuka, with that very blade." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Well? Please make your choice."

* * *

 **On a rooftop near Ground Zero...**

"Hmm...quite interesting." A figure sat on an abandoned house, gazing at the destruction from the sword wielding Angel's fight. "It seems as if the oaf can fight without killing anything. Never knew that..."

He scoffed

"Bah, what am I saying? Curses, I'm getting too sentimental..." a small feminine whimper sounded from his right side, the noise giving the figure a noticeable vein on the top of his head.

He turned to the struggling AST Wizard he was currently using as a cushion, the girl trying to escape from her captors.

Well, keyword being trying, as the girl's limbs had all been shot in select areas on her joints, preventing her from making much progress.

The figure gave a " _bleh"_ at the Wizard, who started to panic once more at her current situation, ignoring the pain of her wounds. He sighed, and then reached underneath the cape covering his left shoulder...

...before pointing a flintlock pistol at her head.

His lone visible red eye hardened into a steely glare, as the girl froze at the firearm.

" ** _Will you please stop struggling? You're ruining my view._** "

He started to thumb the trigger of the pistol, but before that could happen...

"Captain Alisa!" a female AST soldier jumped onto the roof, followed by more soldiers making their way to his location. "Get away from her, Spirit scum!"

The teen gave a sigh at this, before fingering the rim of his top hat.

"Honestly, these idiots sure don't know when to stop, do they?" And with that, he shifted his left arm out of the cape surrounding it, his hand holding onto an old gold pocketwatch. He took a deep breath, before exhaling, clicking his pocketwatch open...

* _click*_

...and black started to radiate from the device. The teen threw the watch in the air, where it seemed to hover in midair, before expanding, transforming into an armless clock, with Roman numerals representing the 1-12.

"You know, I really don't like to fight against ladies like yourselves, but I cannot condone one thing you must keep on calling me." He undid the eyepatch on his right eye, revealing a closed eyelid. Some of the AST didn't realize who this Spirit was, the others beginning to show actual fear on their faces. "I'm not a Spirit.

He opened his eye, the gold clock glowing brightly, contrasting itself against the black and red clothes it's owner seemed to prefer.

" _Rather, I'm an Angel._ "

"N-no! I-i-it can't be!" The soldiers started to visibly panic, their previous demeanor now entirely gone.

The Angel gave a small grin, relishing in their fear.

"Now then," he softly said, while a musket appeared in his left hand. "why don't you let good **_Zafkiel_** take care of you ladies, hmm?"

"Don't worry..."

He pointed his musket in the direction of XII, while the flintlock faced VIII.

". _..I'll be gentle."_

 **"Zafkiel: Het!"**

Dark magic entered the flintlock, and then the barrel was faced towards it's wielder's head. The trigger was pulled...

...and an army of Zafkiels appeared around the AST, each holding a musket of their own, with their demented smiles scaring the soldiers thoroughly.

Zafkiel kicked the wounded AST Wizard off the roof, the injured girl conveniently falling on some trash bags which lessened her impact. He then turned towards the rest, his expression practically glowing with _murder._

"Get em~"

And the guns were fired.

* * *

 **The Blade's Princess**

* * *

 **And that, ladies and gents, is how you finish a chapter!**

 **Be sure to review and favorite, and PM me if you want! I'm willing to take ideas! (and no OCs.)**

 **Any OCs in this story don't have much relevance to the actual plot. They're just meant to fill in roles, that's it.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all later!**

 **Ciao!**


	5. A Blade and- is that a Rabbit?

**I'm so sorry for the wait!**

 **Summer vacation made my life become a place of boredom, and I had a slight case of writer's block when trying to think of ideas for this fic.**

 **On the plus side, I DID end up deciding that I would also work on my Fire Emblem/K.R. Gaim crossover, after reading a crap ton of FE fics, so yay?  
**

 **Regardless, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Date-a-Live, only my impersonations of their Angels.  
**

 **...Also all of the non-canon material I might be adding.**

* * *

"Well? Which will it be? Please make a decision; I can wait."

Tohka stayed silent, due to her conflicting emotions not being able to rest.

She loved Shido too much for this, and a majority of her decision solely rested on not killing him.

However, a smaller part of herself yearned to have her true strength back, to her horror, even if it meant killing the one she loved...

Tohka immediately cast aside the desire that this side was trying to pull her to.

There was no way she would be able to live if she killed the only person who she ever loved...

"I-I don't know..." she whispered to her Angel. "...why Sandalphon? Why must you do this?" She then started to openly glare at her Angel, any forms of depression no longer showing themselves on her face. Her expression started to turn angry, as her violet eyes met his own. "Why do you try to force me to attack the people I care about?! Why do you hate me having feelings for another?!"

For the briefest of moments, Tohka could have sworn that the barest flicker of sorrow etch itself on Sandalphon's face, before he turned away, his eyes averting to the side of the room. She gave a pause.

What was that?

For a moment, Tohka could have sworn that his tone of voice was a bit uncertain, almost as if his heart wasn't really into with what he said. Judging by the expressions on Reine's face, it seemed as if she also noticed this.

He stood there, silently, as the other occupants in the room simply stared at his pondering form, all of them tense if he were to go and lash out with the greatsword still embedded into the room's floor.

"I already told you." He kept his eyes averted from the other occupants of the room. "It's because they make you weak. What you want to protect _isn't_ what I want to protect."

"That's a lie, isn't it?" Tohka looked a his bewildered expression, before gesturing at the greatsword still embedded into the ground. "You may be saying what you believe, but I can tell that you don't truly mean all of what you say."

Sandalphon gave her a small glare.

"...And why do you say that? I told you already, I don't respect you as a queen anymore. Even though I'm your Angel, I no longer have any wish to protect you!" The pitch of his voice kept on increasing, until he was practically shouting. "I meant everything I just said! Why can't you understand?!"

He was now openly glaring, the pained tone in his words becoming even more obvious.

"You used to actively seek strength, in order to ensure that your throne would never get taken! With each enemy we defeated, our strength would only grow, and both of us could live with a unified goal at heart! But now... now...!" He pointed a trembling finger at Shido, before giving him a hostile glare. "You sacrificed all of your ambition, all of your will to grow stronger! Steadily, I kept on growing weaker and weaker, with my bond to you thinning itself with each second you were in love! And to make it worse, all of MY existence is dependent on solely that... _mongrel_! All because of _him..._ you **abandoned** me!"

Sandalphon now started to breathe deeply, seemingly having nothing else to say. Despite all of his previous anger... now, the Angel looked lost, the pain and sorrow in his eyes covering the noble coldness he had previously had.

Shido couldn't help but feel for him, despite his previous impression towards the other boy.

" _His expression..._ _he looks just like a lost child... In a way, it's rather...understandable."_

Sandalphon was a part of Tohka, and as much Shido hated to admit it, the Angel was right, to a degree. Tohka did feel happier with Shido now a part of her life, and no longer had any reason left to actively fight and challenge anything to grow stronger. With that, Sandalphon would have felt... left out, in a sense. Since he was an Angel, he probably knew Tohka the best with their previous goal in gaining strength, and had probably felt truly connected to her mostly in combat. Now, with Tohka having no other reason to fight, and her mana sealed up within Shido himself, now... Sandalphon now had to solely depend on a complete stranger with his very existence.

Shido gave a glance at Tohka, who now had both of her hands clutched to her chest, her expression slightly sorrowful herself.

 _"Tohka... what are you going to do now?"_

"Well...?" Sandalphon slowly regained his composure, nothing of his previous demeanor showing on his face. "What are you looking at?! Why are you-?!"

Tohka simply placed the palm of her hand on the flat of the blade, with Sandalphon visibly flinching at the contact. She looked at Sandalphon gently, her eyes almost...motherly. Her body language showed no more hostility, and she now only showed empathy for her Angel. It was almost... strange to see Tohka like this.

Shido looked at Tohka with a confused expression, before he reached out to touch her, but was stopped by Reine, who simply shook her head.

" _Don't interfere. This needs to be resolved by them."_ her eyes seemingly said.

Shido gave an uneasy expression, but retreated, obviously not content with his inability to help. Tohka, noticing this, gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ah. Excuse me...?" All occupants in the room turned to the speaker, who returned their stares with a dry look.

Kotori seemed to pause as she started to register the mood, before looking at her fellow Spirit and Angel with an indescribable expression.

"Am I...disrupting something important?" Kotori made a move to retreat. "If you all need a moment, I can leave..."

To Shido's surprise, Tohka was the one who responded.

"Ah, please, you don't have to leave. We're... almost resolving our differences." She gave a glance at Sandalphon, who barely made another attempt to glare at her. "What do you need?"

Kotori looked unsatisfied at the answer, after giving a look at the greatsword still embedded into the floor of the Fraxinus, but decided to let it go.

"Well, I just wanted to let all of you know, we picked up Yoshino a few minutes ago."

When Shido gave her a look of worried inquiry, she gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry Big Brother, she's alright. None of the AST managed to find her. I never knew that Onii-chan was that worried about her... maybe he's a lolicon?"

It took Kotori some effort to not laugh at the wide eyed expression he was currently giving her, while sputtering incoherently at her 'revelation'.

"WHA-?! I'm not a that type of person! I was just trying to make sure she was safe!" Shido looked absolutely depressed when Reine gave a deadpanned look at him, not even trying to defend against his younger sister. Tohka simply gave a confused look at this, and Sandalphon... looked like he was struggling not to chuckle himself, despite his previous attitude.

Kotori noticed this, but decided to continue.

"Anyways, jokes aside, Yoshino wasn't hurt at all. But..." Everyone looked at her questioningly, minus Sandalphon. "We picked up a rather... interesting "friend" of hers."

Kotori have a grimace at this.

"Friend? What type of friend?" Shido gave Kotori a confused look, before noticing a faint... cheering getting closer to the group.

"You'll see why." She said, as the cheering started to get louder. Shido gave a look at the rest of the occupants in the room, who all looked just as confused as him. But Sandalphon... looked dreadfully at the direction of the cheering.

"Oh dear... he's here..." Kotori popped another Chupa Chup into her mouth before pulling out a pair of earmuffs... from who-knows-where. "Just a warning, he's rather... energetic." And with that, she covered her ears, while staring at the infirmary door.

"Huh?" Shido blinked at this, before giving a glance at her point of interest.

" _Vroom! Vroom!_ _"_ A bright voice kept on saying, as it made its way towards the infirmary.

The cheering kept getting louder and louder, until it apparently stopped in front of the door.

Then, without any warning, the door slid open... and a white blur jumped out of the opening, making Sandalphon jump at this.

"VROOMVROOMVROOM~!" The blur started to skid, before doing a jumping forward roll, and landing perfectly fine in front of the group."ANNNND, SAFE!"

The figure then crouched down, before standing up, pumping both of his fists into the air.

"I'M HERE~!" It yelled, making the entire group minus Kotori to cover their ears from the volume of the noise.

Shido now saw why Kotori was even wearing earmuffs; this person was as loud as a stadium speaker!

"..." No one said a word for a while, all simply staring at the figure, who was giving all of them a massive smile.

Shido stared, absolutely confused.

Tohka blinked at the display, not sure what to do.

Reine gave a stoic stare, seemingly unfazed.

Kotori looked unimpressed.

And Sandalphon... facepalmed at the person's antics, muttering " _crazy, hyperactive idiot"_.

The person in question was a young boy, wearing what looked to be a pure white bunny eared hoodie sweater and bright green baggy shorts. His hair was a bright blue and seemed to be really curly, while his one revealing eye was a bright pink. His right eye was covered by a rather peculiar black eyepatch with a little cross, almost suspiciously like Yoshinon's...

Overall, with his clothing attire, any other person could mistake him for a cosplayer. If they were to take his age into account, he could probably get mistaken to be a hyperactive child who was fed too much sugar and caffeine.

"So!" The boy brightly exclaimed, before giving a pointed look at his, still dumbfounded, audience. "How did you like my 'Epic Intro'? It was awesome, right?!"

"..."

No one could say anything for a while; any coherent thoughts were currently thrown out of the window.

Then, Reine picked up her coffee mug and clipboard, before taking a sip and started to take notes of the mysterious boy.

Shido gave a start, before realizing something.

"AH! Wait a second, I recognize that look..." He started to think, before he heard a soft panting coming from the still opened door.

"Hurry up Yoshino! I know you can do it!" Yoshinon's voice echoed through the hall. "He's just beyond this door!"

"Hah... Okay...hah..."

"Hmm?" The boy blinked, before running back to the door and peering through. "Ah! You can do it Yoshi-chan!"

"Hey, idiot bunny! Don't go off talking to Yoshino so familiarly!"

The boy gave a wide grin, before going through the opening.

"What's that? I have to help Yoshi-chan? Okay!"

"Stupid usagi! I didn't say that-! Hey! Put Yoshino back down!"

"Eek!" Yoshino sounded absolutely embarrassed...

"ALRIGHT! FULL THROTTLE~!"

"Wait! No-WAAAAIIIIIT!"

The bunny boy quickly ran back to the group as quickly as he had left, now holding a blushing Yoshino, and an absolutely mad Yoshinon.

"..."

The group only looked on in complete dumbfounded confusion, with Kotori (Who had taken her earmuffs off at some point) now facepalming, and Sandalphon... completely covering his face with both hands, muttering what Shido could have sworn as, " _stupid, crazy, caffinated, hyperactive idiot"_.

"HAHAHA! Nothing compares to the absolutely adorable expression you make, Yoshino!" The boy now let Yoshino down, who immediately fell to her knees, while trying to cover her blushing face with her one free hand. He then proceeded to rub his cheek on her head, not noticing that Yoshino was starting to turn an even darker shade of tomato red.

"Idiot!" Yoshinon bopped him on his head (not that it did much damage), before giving the equivalent of a puppet glare at the boy. "You practically scared Yoshino half to death! Apologize, you rabbit wannabe!"

"Hmm? What was that, sock puppet? Was that a thank you?" The boy innocently smiled at the doll, who spluttered in rage.

"S-sock puppet!?" Why you little-!" The rabbit puppet immediately started to beat on the cosplayer's head, each hit making a small " _pomf"_ on contact.

No one really had the courage to tell her that her attempts at harming the taller boy...

"Ah, excuse me?" Tohka said to the rabbit boy. "How do you know Yoshino-chan?"

The boy started to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Ah, well, it's kind of hard to explain..." At this moment, Sandalphon started to walk up to the rabbit boy.

"Oh! Hey, Sandy-senpai!" He gave a large wave. "You're here too?! Great! This makes explaining easier then!"

"Sandy-senpai?" Tohka looked like she was trying hard not to laugh, while Kotori simply gave a small smirk.

Sandalphon gave a glare at the two, before he turned back to the boy.

"You owe me a lot "Raspberry". I nearly got killed while trying to take all of the attention off of you!" The Angel said in a disgruntled tone. The boy got up before giving him a sheepish look.

"Uh...sorry? It's just that, I really wanted to explore the city a bit..."

Shido could have sworn that Sandalphon was trying not to pop a vein, his expression becoming even more ticked off.

"You were not just 'exploring the city'! You were messing around the entire place, quite obviously if I might add! I had to run around the area and try to ensure that you and your liege didn't get killed in the crossfire! I even had to take unnecessary damage while going for the AST who were targeting YOU! While you were in the market, I was getting hit with missiles while frantically trying to keep AST off your back! While you were walking around in the residential district, I was focused on taking out people who were going after me AND you! While you frolicked in the amusement park, I was trying to ensure that no one was able to enter the area, from ground AND in air! So don't give me that- that-"

He struggled to find a word that wasn't as 'strong', after looking at Yoshino.

"-donkey, Raspberry! You were having fun, while I was fighting for our lives!"

"..."

" _So that was the reason why he looked so wounded..."_ Shido gave a look at the still disgruntled Angel, starting to see him in a new light.

'Raspberry' simply picked his ear, before looking back at his 'senpai'.

"Ehhh... Sorry?"

"...You..." Sandalphon sighed. "I give up. Raspberry, you win."

The bunny boy gave a small cheer, before doing a front flip.

"Tch. Plebian." Sandalphon muttered to himself as he watched the rather showy display of acrobatics.

"Wait," Shido gave an incredulous look at 'Raspberry'. "Your name is really Raspberry?"

The boy gave a small laugh before wiggling his finger.

"Ah-ah! Nope! Sandy-senpai has a tendency to give names of different fruits and nuts to people he meets, since he's TERRIBLE at remembering names." Said Angel gave a 'humph', before turning to the group.

"Disregarding that, I guess I should tell you all what "Raspberry's" real name is."

He took a deep breath, as if in preparation to make a dramatic intro.

"Everyone, may I introduce you to one of my comrades, the bearer of ice and snow, the very one and only-"

The bunny boy jumped from the side, while accidentally hitting Sandalphon's face with a fist pump.

"-Giant monster ice rabbit of Yoshino's!"

While Sandalphon was sent flying one way, the newly introduced Angel gave them a dazzling smile, before announcing loud enough for the entire ship to hear.

"I'M ZADKIEL! "

...

...

...

No one said a word at this, all of them too stunned to do anything else but stare.

Minus Yoshino.

And Kotori. (Who was now trying to keep her growing headache in check.)

And Reine. (Who was still overseeing the events with her stoic expression.)

And also Sandalphon. (who was still trying to recover from his short trip into a wall.)

But slowly, as the words sunk into their minds, comprehension dropped on both Shido and Tohka's faces.

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

Just how chaotic was this day going to get?!

And how many Angels were running loose in Tengu City?

* * *

 **Residential District**

Zafkiel lazily lay down on the roof of a house, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the clouds in absolute boredom.

The AST which had attacked him had been easily dispatched, barely even making an appetizer suitable for the amount of energy he had spent.

Then, he gave a huff.

How the hell was he supposed to know that they were so weak?

He even made sure to summon a smaller group of clones compared to the force which had attacked him, but it was to no avail.

 _"Humans are way too weak."_ Zafkiel thought to himself, before occupying his thoughts with the clouds again.

"Ara ara? What do we have here?" a familiar voice rang out.

 _"Oh Lord, why have thou forsaken me?"_ Zafkeil cursed, as he sprang up from his perch. " _Well, I did stay here for too long, and the number of bodies I left behind is..."_ He thought of the AST he had taken out. " _..._ _rather numerous...curses."_

He quickly snapped himself from his stupor, before turning around to look at the target of his misfortune.

"Hmm? Have we met before? Your presence feels rather...familiar to me." She took a long look at him, before noticing his choice of clothing.

Zafkiel didn't even try to respond, instead giving the girl a stoic expression which masked his true feelings.

The sheer... _gall_ of this woman to casually talk to him... _infuriated_ him.

He had hated her the moment she had become a Spirit.

He absolutely loathed her for using his powers so casually.

And he absolutely SEETHED at the fact that this... _human_ , had corralled him like a slave, ever since she absorbed the Saphira Crystal which had imprisoned him.

" _Humans are way too weak."_ Zafkiel remembered what one of his fellow brothers had taught him. " _They are fragile, pitiful beings, just like ants. Their lives are short, and they constantly wage war with each other. Remember this Zafkiel: NEVER let humans corral you like a slave. They will take your power, and use it for themselves; transform your divine majesty into an enslaved tool. I pray that this will never happen to you... as it did for me."_

Ever since then, he had heeded his fellow Spirit's words, even when they had disappeared from their spiritual plane. He had always kept his thoughts to himself, always hiding his true feelings whenever Father had praised the humans for their tenacity to never give up. He had kept his temper in check, when Father had shunned his brother, after he had revealed his true feelings against humans. And he kept his emotions reigned in, when Father had cast away his brother, to fall.

Humans were at fault.

 _They caused his brother to fall._

 _They made empty promises to Father._

 ** _They lied, cheated, and killed for their own prosperity._**

 _ **They were at fault for making FATHER to seal him and his fellow Angels away.**_

 _ **THEY prayed to Father for their own SELFISH NEEDS.**_

 _ **THEY CURSED Father, when things didn't go THEIR WAY.**_

 _ **THEY WERE THE REASON WHY FATHER HAD ABANDONED THEM!  
**_

...

...

...

That was why he, Zafkiel, Angel of Time and Decay, would make. Them. All. _Pay._

"Tokisaki Kurumi, aka. Nightmare." Kurumi perked up at this before narrowing her eyes, a flintlock pistol and musket appearing in her hands, while a large clock appeared behind her.

He glowered at her, before gripping onto his pocketwatch.

"You are not worthy of wielding those weapons, nor are you worthy of even controlling time itself..." he clicked his watch open, before removing his eyepatch.

Kurumi took note of this, before her expression turned into one of recognition. Any surprise she had was masked, as she watched the watch expand itself into a large clock.

"Ah, I was wondering where you were. When I couldn't feel your presence, I was surprised to sense you over her. It appears that you've... already fed yourself already, haven't you...Zafkiel?"

Zafkiel opened his right eye, the golden clock shining with murderous glee.

"They were the appetizers... and I think my main course is here!" He yelled as both of his armaments appeared in his hands. "Prepare to die, _human!"_

Kurumi's expression darkened, before she pointed both of her guns at her Angel.

"Don't associate me with them, weapon! It seems I'll have to beat into your head just exactly who your true master is!" She then gave a psychotic grin. "It's punishment time, **my Angel~** "

Zafkiel roared, before pointing his flintlock at the 'I', Kurumi doing the same with her own duplicate.

" **ALEPH!/Aleph!"**

Then, both of them disappeared in a burst of speed, before clashing in the middle of a battlefield of corpses...

* * *

 **Well...I REALLY hope I didn't make everyone too entirely OOC...**

 **I probably did...**

 **Anyways, I guess you guys now know what happened to the AST who fought against Zafkiel! Or Zaphkiel... Whichever works!**

 **Well, anyways, see y'all in the next chapter!**

 **Review and subscribe my friends!  
**


End file.
